


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Legacy

Clint always wanted to,  
Leave his legacy behind.  
Someone who can continue his work.  
Someone who is,as good as him.  
And he found Kate.  
Kate is good.  
She is fresh and young.   
But she knows trauma.   
She has had her own.  
But she is determined.  
And eager to learn.   
So Clint teaches her every thing.   
He is glad that Kate will be his legacy.


End file.
